GONE
by zheemy
Summary: "Apakah satu hari atau selamanya, memilikimu telah lebih dari segalanya." / "Betapapun tidak adilnya ini, dan betapapun kecewanya aku, aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan." / Rasanya seperti didalam kotak tanpa jalan keluar. Sesak, sempit, dan gelap. [Vkook] [Death chara inside] [DLDR]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01 : Powerless**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

" _ **Mengenangmu mengundang rintik gerimis. Di meja makan senampan kepedihan diiris tipis-tipis." – sabdaliar**_

.  
.

Bingkai foto berdiri tegak diatas meja nakas. Sinar matahari seakan enggan untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Gorden ditutup.

Meringkuk diatas ranjang kingsize, pemuda dipenghujung usia 18 memandang kosong pada bingkai foto berisikan 2 orang pemuda yang tengah dilanda kasmaran. Terlihat pemuda satu mencium kening pemuda yang lain. Sang pemuda melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri yang tersenyum malu saat keningnya dicium.

Lalu tangannya meraba kasur, mencari benda persegi panjang dan sebuah pemantik yang menjadi temannya beberapa minggu belakangan. Menyalakan pemantik dan menyulut rokoknya dengan api, pemuda tersebut segera menyesap benda mematikan tersebut melalui kedua belah bibirnya.

 _Kau tak pantas untuk merokok. Buang benda hina itu, Jungkook._

Jungkook terkekeh dengan sarkastik. Ia malah semakin menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Ugh!" Hingga ia terbatuk, asap rokok berlomba-lomba memasuki paru-parunya, mengambil alih oksigen yang seharusnya digunakan untuk bernafas.

 _Sudah kubilang hentikan, Jungkook! Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini!_

"Diam!"

Jungkook melempar rokoknya ke sembarang arah. Tangannya beralih menutup kedua telinganya posesif. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti dadanya, dan menghilangkan bayangan dan suara aneh yang terus terlintas dikepalanya bagai klise film yang diputar berulang-ulang.

"Kumohon diam..."

Entah mengapa semakin hari halusinasinya semakin bertambah parah, tak lupa diiringi rasa terpuruk yang membelenggu Jungkook bagaikan kutukan. Bibirnya berdarah, matanya tak kuasa menahan air mata yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Jungkook menangis.

"Aaargh!"

Ia berteriak sangat kencang. Teriakan yang terdengar amat pilu dan menyayat hati. Tak kuasa menahan segala perasaan berkecamuk, perasaan kehilangan, perasaan menyesal yang tak henti-hentinya menghantui Jungkook.

Sebuah suara pintu diketuk dengan brutal kemudian terdengar.

"Jungkook! Apa yang terjadi? Sayang, kumohon buka pintunya!"

Ibunya meremas gagang pintu kamar anak tercintanya, hampir saja ikut menangis saat mendengar tangisan pilu sang anak dari dalam sana. Tak pernah terlintas dikepalanya bahwa anak bungsunya tersebut akan mengalami hal seperti menyerah untuk hidup.

Tak pernah.

 **TBC**

 **Cerita ini repost dari Wattpad. Saya mengedit beberapa bagian agar tidak terlalu singkat dan lebih terperinci. Dan saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang biasanya ditanyakan— biar saya ga ribet harus jawab lagi hehe :"D**

 _ **Kenapa kok pendek banget?  
**_ **Cerita ini hanya terfokus pada intinya, dan tidak terlalu bertele-tele/detail.**

 _ **Kok alurnya aneh? Bikin bingung?  
**_ **Kalo kalian jeli, pasti bias bedain kok, karena ini pake alur maju-mundur(?) /ambigu/**

 _ **Ini sad ending atau happy ending?  
**_ **Sangat jelas bahwa cerita ini sad ending : ) tapi, saya tidak membuat character utama terus menerus terpuruk karena kehilangan orang terkasihnya hehe (mudeng ga?)**

 _ **Kok endingnya rada gantung?  
**_ **Demi kelancaran cerita :"( tapi sebagai gantinya, saya udah buat sekuelnya tapi ga bakal saya repost diffn sampai ceritanya selesai**

 **Terima kasih! Tinggalkan jejak berupa review ya? ^^** _ **  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 : Loveless**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

" _ **Sedih dan bahagia jelas ada batasnya, namun diantara keduanya ada haru, atau kau." – sabdaliar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik menuju ke sebuah tempat yang ia sendiri tak tahu. Pemuda itu ingin tempat yang lebih sepi dan rindang. Cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama kekasih tercintanya.

Setelah melewati beberapa pohon-pohon yang menjadi penghalang, mereka berdua sampai disebuah tempat yang memang sepi, terdapat beberapa bangku yang tentu saja ditujukan untuk pengunjung yang datang.

Tapi rupanya tempat tersebut terlalu tersembunyi hingga orang-orang tak sadar akan keberadaannya, padahal disana disuguhkan pemandangan yang memanjakan mata.

Sebuah sungai kecil dengan air jernih yang mengalir, menghasilkan suara merdu yang menangkan. Beberapa bunga tumbuh dengan subur, mewarnai tempat tersebut sehingga tampak lebih rindang.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini dulu dengan teman masa kecilku. Bagaimana? Bagus bukan?"

Pemuda tersebut melukis senyum lima jari andalannya. Jungkook menelanjangi tempat tersebut dengan mata berbinar, lalu mengangguk setuju dengan semangat.

"Hyung... Disini sangat indah, dan sejuk."

Jungkook menutup kedua matanya dan menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam. Membuat pemuda yang berada disebelahnya tersenyum. Pemuda tersebut menarik Jungkook kesalah satu bangku, kemudian tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat kepangkuan sang pemuda berambut coklat yang berhasil membuat Jungkook terkejut dengan wajah memerah lucu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jungkook akan berdiri tapi pemuda tersebut menahannya dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia menundukkan guna menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang meliar.

"Jungkookie.."

Yang dipanggil menatap mata sang kekasih, dengan malu-malu yang membuat pemuda tersebut gemas. "Tae hyung.. Aku malu.."

"Tidak ada yang melihat."

"Iya, tapi.."

 _Cup_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir Jungkook. Ia melebarkan matanya terkejut, tangannya meninju pelan bahu sang kekasih. Masih sempat saja kekasihnya tersebut mencuri sebuah kecupan darinya.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mengelus pipi Jungkook pelan, memandangnya teduh dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seakan ia tak ingin berpisah, tak ingin kehilangan. Pandangan yang seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa Taehyung akan selalu menjaga Jungkook bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Taehyung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, Jungkook menutup matanya kala nafas sang kekasih menerpa wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis Jungkook yang tak pernah bosan ia rasakan.

Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua bahu Taehyung saat bibir pemuda tersebut mulai bergerak pelan melumat bibirnya. Bahkan tangan Taehyung bergerak menggelitik punggung Jungkook.

Mau tak mau ia mendesah tertahan. Bibir Taehyung selalu menjadi candu untuk Jungkook. Rasanya lembut dan manis, dipadu mint yang selalu dapat menenangkannya.

"Nghh, hyung.."

Jungkook mendorong pelan dada Taehyung saat ia merasa membutuhkan oksigen lebih untuk bernafas. Taehyung melepas ciumannya dengan berat hati.

"Bodoh.." Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung, yang dalam posisi memangkunya. Taehyung tertawa kecil, bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan ini namun kekasihnya tersebut selalu bersikap malu.

"Kookie, tunjukkan wajahmu."

Jungkook menggeleng. Taehyung memaksa tapi ia tetap tak mau melepas pelukannya pada leher Taehyung. Ia hanya menghela nafas maklum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung balas memeluk pinggang kekasih mungilnya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." 

**TBC**

 **Chapter selanjutnya bakal dipost besok, jika saya punya waktu luang. Rencananya sih bakal sehari update satu chapter hehe. Terima kasih! jangan lupa review ya~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03 : Fearless**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

" _ **Bukan sedebar apa ternyata aku mencintaimu, namun sesenyap hampa ketika kau telah tiada." – sabdaliar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yoongi melangkah memasuki kamar Jungkook, tak kaget kala mata memandang Jungkook yang tengah menyesap sebatang rokok dengan tatapan kosong. Pemuda berambut mint tersebut langsung merebut rokok yang dipegang Jungkook, mematikan apinya dan membuangnya keluar jendela.

Jungkook menyatukan kedua alis dan berdecih. Ia menatap sahabat-sahabatnya masih dengan tatapan kosong sialan itu.

"Hei, bocah. Berhenti merokok. Kau kira harga rokok murah?"

Yoongi hanya bercanda tentang harga rokok. Mana mungkin Jungkook yang datang dari keluarga terpandang menganggap rokok adalah sesuatu yang mahal. Hoseok berjalan dan duduk disamping Jungkook., tangan terulur menyentuh lengan atas sang pemuda bergigi mirip kelinci. Wajahnya berubah sendu, tak kuasa melihat kondisi pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri yang dari hari ke hari semakin memburuk.

"Kau semakin kurus." Ia beralih memegang pipi Jungkook yang semakin tirus karena pengurangan berat badan, Jungkook langsung menepisnya dan memandangnya tidak suka.

"Dokter akan memeriksamu." Ujar Seokjin dan seorang dokter masuk kedalam kamar. Jungkook menatap sengit sang dokter, bersembunyi dibalik punggung Hoseok yang ada disebelahnya.

"Jungkook-ah, ia hanya akan memeriksamu." Bujuk Hoseok dan berusaha melepas genggaman Jungkook pada bahunya.

"Benar. Aku hanya akan memeriksa keadaanmu."

Dokter muda tersenyum lembut, namun tak menggoyahkan hati sang lelaki bersurai hitam.

"Aku tidak sakit." Jungkook meremas bahu Hoseok yang ia jadikan pelindung. "Pergi dari sini!" bentaknya parau, jika kau meneliti kembali ada kesedihan yang besar terpancar dikedua bola mata Jungkook.

Emosi Seokjin mencapai diubun-ubun, ia mendekat kearah Jungkook dan menarik lengannya kuat. Jungkook sudah siap menutup matanya jika saja Seokjin memukulnya, namun ia justru memberikan sebuah pelukan yang sangat hangat untuknya.

"Kumohon.. Kami tak mau kau terpuruk lebih dari ini." Seokjin hampir saja menangis. Jungkook melunak, meskipun isi kepalanya sedang kacau namun ia masih mempunyai perasaan pada hyung tersayangnya tersebut.

.

"Ia akan mulai memecahkan barang-barang dan berteriak jika aku membuang rokok-rokok itu." Jelas Nyonya Jeon, nampak guratan lelah diwajah cantiknya.

Yoongi, Seokjin dan Hoseok merubah ekspresi. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tak mengerti cara apa lagi yang harus mereka tempuh untuk mengembalikan Jungkook seperti semula. Jungkook yang ceria, manja, dan penuh akan cerita.

Mereka hampir menyerah untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook. 

**TBC**

 **A/N : Tinggalkan jejak ya readernim! Terima kasih ^~^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04 : Heartless**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

" _ **Mengenangmu menyalakan bara duka, tak pernah padam meski dihujani air mata." – sabdaliar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tae hyuー"

Jungkook berhenti dan mengatupkan mulutnya, dihadapannya ia melihat kekasihnya sedang bersama seorang gadis. Berdiri saling bertukar pandangan.

Mungkin hanya berbincang biasa, namun nampaknya gadis tersebut semakin lama semakin bergelayut manja dilengan Taehyung. Yang membuat Jungkook kesal adalah, Taehyung membiarkan gadis itu menggodanya. Jungkook melangkah mundur, semakin mundur saat gadis tersebut dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung.

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Ia berbalik lalu berlari sekencang mungkin. Air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya, dan sesak menguasai dadanya. Berharap apa yang dilihatnya adalah dusta.

.

"Seharusnya kau bilang saja jika kau sudah bosan bersamaku. Kau sudah muak denganku. Jangan bersikap manis jika kau bermain dibelakangku, hyung!"

Jungkook berteriak didepan Taehyung. Matanya sudah sembab karena menangis. Siapa yang rela dipermainkan?

Taehyung hanya menatap nanar Jungkook. Tidak, ini hanya salah paham. Ini bukan seperti yang Jungkook pikirkan.

"Jungkook, kau salah. Aku tidakー"

"Aku melihatnya! Kau berciuman dengan gadis itu!"

Ia memukul pelan dada Taehyung dengan kepalan tangan lalu berbalik membelakanginya. Ia terisak, membuat Taehyung dilanda rasa bersalah.

 _ **Grep**_

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jungkook. Membuat sang pemuda bergigi kelinci menutup mata kala nafas Taehyung menerpa lehernya.

"Kau salah paham, sayang. Gadis itu memang menyukaiku, tapi aku menolaknya."

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan badan Jungkook agar menghadap kearahnya, menatap matanya sehingga ia tahu jika Taehyung berkata yang sebenarnya.

Jungkook menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan. Benar, tak ada kebohongan tercetak dimata indah kekasihnya.

"Aku langsung mendorongnya saat ia akan menciumku. Kau tak melihatnya?"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan wajah polos, membuat pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut gemas. Ia mengusap sisa air mata yang ada dibawah mata kekasih mungilnya dan mengecup kelopak matanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu."

Jungkook kembali menutup matanya saat Taehyung beralih mencium keningnya. Lembut dan penuh cinta.

.

.

 **Brak!**

"T-tae hyung!"

Jungkook berlarian mencari keberadaan sang kekasih yang entah dimanaーia baru saja bangun tidur dan langsung berlari, menimbulkan pening dikepala yang ia persetan dengan itu.

"Hyung?!"

Wajahnya kacau. Ia membuka pintu-pintu tapi tak menemukan Taehyung. Tangannya mulai gemetar dan matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

Saat itu pemuda yang dicariーTaehyungー baru saja memasuki rumah lewat pintu depan, Jungkook langsung berlari dan memeluk Taehyung hingga membuatnya hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Pemuda kelinci tersebut menggeleng berulang-ulang sambil terisak. Taehyung menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung. Ia semakin panik saat tangisan Jungkook semakin pecah.

"Ssh, tenanglah. Aku ada disini."

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya, menyalurkan kekuatan agar kekasihnya tersebut dapat mengendalikan diri. Hingga beberapa saat bertahan dalam posisi berdiri didepan pintu sambil saling merengkuh, akhirnya Taehyung memapah Jungkook untuk duduk disofa. Ia sudah mulai tenang meskipun masih sedikit sesegukan.

"Mimpi buruk?" Jungkook mengangguk. Masih belum sanggup untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, hm?"

"A-aku bermimpi.. Melihat namamu diatas batu nisan.. Aku takut, aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Ia akan menangis lagi kala rasa takut tak ingin kehilangan merambat didadanya, Taehyung kembali memeluknya dengan aura melindungi yang sangat nyaman.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Sudah, berhentilah menangis. Lagipula aku ada disini kan? Jadi aku masih hidup."

Jungkook menurut dan membalas pelukan Taehyung. Ia menocoba mempercayai bahwa Taehyung masih berada disampingnya, bersamanya, memberikan kehangatan yang tak ada habisnya untuknya.

Bagaimana jika Taehyung benar-benar _menghilang_ , Jungkook akan sangat terpukul.

.

 _It's hard without you here beside me, hyung._

**TBC**

 **A/N : Tinggalkan jejak ya readernim! Terima kasih ^~^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05 : Sadness**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

" _ **Rindu itu sungai api, mengalir di nadi-nadi, menyala di sepi-sepi." – sabdaliar**_

Seokjin kembali mengunjungi sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Ia masuk dan mendapati Jungkook tengah tertidur dengan selimut sedikit terbuka. Senyum lembut terpoles dibibir tebalnya.

Ia membenahi posisi selimut Jungkook hingga dibawah dagunya. Kemudian duduk dikursi samping ranjang.

"Jungkook-ah, aku tahu kau orang yang kuat. Kumohon bertahanlah dan melangkah maju." Seokjin mengelus rambut lelaki yang lebih muda, matanya terbuka perlahan dan mengubah posisi menjadi terduduk. Ia tak tidur, Seokjin beralih ke sampingnya.

Merasa getir tatkala melihat kantung mata yang tergambar jelas diwajah Jungkook. Bibirnya terluka (lagi), dan wajah pucat.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tidur menjadi hal tersulit yang harus dilakukan sekarang?"

Jungkook menatap sayu kedua mata Seokjin. "Jungkook..."

"Aku ingin tidur dan bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menutup mata.."

Air mata menggenang, namun tak sampai jatuh. Seokjin menggenggam tangan pemuda kelinci. "Jungkook, kau harus tahu jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, maka hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuatnya bahagia. Kau pikir ia senang melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini?"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia tak bodoh untuk mengerti kalimat barusan yang dikatakan hyungnya. Namun ia hanya ingin menutup mata, semuanya terlalu cepat dan ia tak bias menanggungnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Ia terisak pelan. Seokjin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua. Meraih tangan Jungkook dan meletakkannya ditelapak tangan sang pemuda.

"Aku menemukan ini dikamar Taehyung. Jaga baik-baik, kupikir ia berniat memberimu ini hari _itu_." Jungkook meremat kotak tersebut dan terisak hebat. Hatinya bagai diremat, ditimpa oleh benda berkilo-kilo beratnya.

Jin menatap sendu pemuda 5 tahun dibawahnya tersebut. Mau tak mau ia juga meneteskan airmata, terpikir olehnya bagaimana jika ia berada diposisi Jungkook.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa harus Tae hyung? Kenapa bisa Tae hyung? Kenapa bisa ia yang mengalami semua ini!"

Ingin rasanya Jungkook mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Semua sudah menumpuk dan ia tak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi. Jungkook berkali-kali terbunuh oleh rasa sesak didada yang mencabik-cabiknya, dan ia mulai lelah.

"Hyung, aku tak akan pernah melihat senyumannya lagi. Dekapannya, kehangatannya, semua sikap manisnya. Aku tak akan mendapatkan itu semua lagi.."

Jungkook, kau tak lelah terus meneteskan air mata itu? Kau tak lelah terus menerus menangisi kepergiannya?

"Aku tahu, Jungkook. Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu hyung!" Jungkook membentak Jin tepat didepan wajahnya, membuat Jin sedikit berjengit.

"Kembalikan Taehyungku.."

Jungkook benar-benar dibutakan oleh rasa cinta.

 **TBC**

 **Mind for leaving review or fav or follow? Thank you ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06 : Lifeless**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

" _ **Di antara derai hujan, aku mendengar desah angin di kejauhan, seperti itukah rasanya kesepian? Saat kau melintas dalam ingatan." – sabdaliar**_

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung adalah sosok yang dewasa dan penyayang, mencintai teman-temannya, keluarga, dan seorang pemuda bergigi kelinci.

 _Passion-_ nya sama sedari ia kecil, berguna untuk orang lain. Ia ingin menjadi Dokter, itulah alasan sekarang ia lebih sering bergelut dengan segala tetek bengek kedokteran.

Seperti pagi ini ia berpakaian rapi dan siap berangkat menuju kampus dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Tapi, ada alasan tersembunyi dibalik moodnya yang bagus saat ini. Setelah kelasnya selesai nanti, ia akan menemui kekasihnya dan memberinya sebuah cincinーWell, bukan akan melamarnya. Taehyung bersiap dengan helm dan motor titan kesayangannya, lalu melaju menembus jalanan kota Seoul.

.

Taehyung menepikan motornya ke pinggir jalan dan berhenti. Ia kemudian dengan cemas membuka tas yang bertengger manis dipinggangnya.

Ia mendesis pelan. "Sial." Tatkala melihat tak ada laporan yang harus ia kumpulkan pada dosen siang nanti.

Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang berbalik dan kembali menuju rumahnya. Perjalanannya sudah setengah dan ia harus kembali. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang entah kemana mengingat kekasih tercintanya, lusa kemarin mereka sempat bertengkar (lagi) karena Taehyung tak menepati janjinya kepada Jungkook, dan lebih parah, ia lupa mengabari kepada pemuda manis tersebut mengapa ia tak menepati janjinya dan membuat Jungkook menunggu berjam-jam ditempat mereka harusnya bertemu.

Sebuah truk besar tiba-tiba berhenti dan refleks, Taehyung membanting stir motornya kearah kanan jalan yang untungnya sedang dalam keadaan sepi.

Tapi mungkin memang hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Taehyung jatuh tersungkur jauh dari motornya, kepalanya menabrak trotoar jalanan yang sangat keras. Pejalan kaki yang kebetulan berada disana berteriak histeris kala melihat darah mengalir deras bak aliran sungai.

Memori-memori manis maupun pahit tiba-tiba berputar dikepalanya seperti klise film. Momen saat ia bersama keenam sahabatnya melakukan _Street Show,_ ketika Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu bersamanya, saat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum dengan bangga atas kelulusannya.

Taehyung seperti melihat ajal berada didepan mata. Jadi seperti ini kah rasanya mendekati kematian? Ia ingin berteriak namun tak bisa. Semua sendi dan indranya seperti mati rasa. "Ugh…" hanya keluhan kecil yang dapat ia buat.

Ia tak ingin mati sekarang, bahkan mimpinya belum ia gapai sepenuhnya. Taehyung masih ingin bersama sang kekasih mungilnya, masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya.

Sebulir air mata menetes bercampur darah. Bahkan ia belum sempat memberi cincin yang ia beli dengan jerih payahnya sendiri untuk Jungkook.

Sirine ambulans tak lama terdengar sesudah Taehyung kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

. 

Perjalan menuju rumah sakit memakan waktu setidaknya 10 menit dan itu menjadi waktu yang sangat lama karena man, seseorang tengah diambang kematiannya saat ini.

Seorang Dokter muda yang berada didalam ambulans bergerak gelisah. Ia tak bisa memberi tindakan lebih sebelum sampai dirumah sakit. Ia langsung mendekat saat Taehyung membuka sedikit matanya dengan kesadaran yang ada.

"A-a.."

"Tenanglah, kau akan sampai dirumah sakit sebentar lagi."

Taehyung menggeleng lemah. Dokter tersebut mendekatkan telinganya saat mendapat isyarat dari pemuda alien tersebut.

"..."

Membisikkan serangkaian kalimat dengan nafas tercekat, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga terakhir yang ia dapat. Dokter tersebut hampir saja menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"T-terima kasih, hyung.."

Taehyung memaksakan senyumnya dan perlahan kembali menutup matanya. Wajahnya berubah teduh, menjadi sangat tenang—terlampau tenang. Setidaknya ia bisa pergi dengan sedikit lebih tenang karena kehadiran kakak sepupunya yang sangat dekat dengan Taehyung secara kebetulan.

"T-tae! Jangan, kau tak boleh tidur sekarang!"

"Tae, bukankah janji kita berdua untuk menjadi dokter bersama? Taehyung! Kita sudah hampir meraihnya!"

"Tae.. Jangan pergi.."

Dokter bernametag Dr. Byun tersebut menangis, kala melihat tak ada lagi gerakan pelan tanda ia bernafas didada Taehyung. Tak ada lagi detak jantung.

Adik tersayangnya pergi, meninggalkannya dengan semua kenangan, keluarga, dan orang terdekatnya yang sangat ia cintai dan mencintainya.

 **TBC**

 **Berapa kalipun saya membaca ini, tetep sedih :"( (meskipun saya sendiri yg buat) karena kalo boleh dibilang, saya nulis ini dan semua chapter Gone dengan segenap perasaan saya :")  
Kalian boleh percaya atau tidak, cerita ini mengambil dari pengalaman pribadi, hehe :"D**

 **Mind for leaving a review? Thank you for reading ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07 : Regretless**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

" _ **Selalu ada mendung tebal dan samar rintih halilintar, sebelum mata langit terpejam oleh duka, hujan runtuh di pipi cakrawala." – sabdaliar**_

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sungguh terlihat menawan hari ini. Entah karena ia telah sedikit mendapat dorongan, atau memang suasana hatinya sedang membaik.

Sweater putih dengan motif bunga berwarna ungu dan celana putih. Mungkin jika ada, sebutannya adalah _Man in White._

Ia sedang duduk diteras rumahnya kala melihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat tidak asing dimatanya muncul. Matanya membulat kaget.

"Hyung.."

"Hai, Jungkook." Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu mengulum senyum simpul lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Maaf datang tiba-tiba, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Pemuda tersebut menatap mata Jungkook dengan serius, Jungkook hanya diam dan mulai tenggelam. Seakan mengerti tujuan sang pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan kekasihnya datang.

"Taehyung.. dia berpesan padaku, dan dia ingin aku menyampaikannya." Baekhyun, pemuda yang menjadi saks satu-satunya saat kematian Taehyung itu menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Dia..."

Jungkook semakin tenggelam, sinar dimatanya mulai mengilang, kosong saat Baekhyun mulai menceritakan kejadian dan pesan terakhir Taehyung untuknya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar secara rinci kejadian yang menimpa kekasihnya tersebut. Ia ingin menangis, tak kuasa mendengar cerita menyayat hati yang Baekhyun katakana. Bagaimana bias cerita mengenaskan tersebut sampai terjadi pada kekasih tersayangnya.

Rasanya seperti didalam kotak tanpa jalan keluar. Sesak, sempit, dan gelap. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang menjalar didadanya.

Baekhyun menatap nanar Jungkook yang terdiam dengan wajah kosong disampingnya. Ia sungguh tak tega namun ia harus mengatakannya.

Bisa kau bayangkan jika kau memiliki kekasih dan tiba-tiba kekasihmu mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang kau sayangi?

Baekhyun merengkuh pemuda kelinci dalam pelukannya, karena sungguh, ia sendiri juga terpuruk. Keduanya menangis dalam diam, merasakan kepedihan tak terhingga yang mencabik-cabik hati masing-masing.

"Baekhyun hyung.. Apa yang harus kulakukan.." Jungkook diam tak membalas pelukannya tetapi kepalanya semakin tenggelam dibahu Baekhyun. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook lembut.

"Kau mencintainya kan? Maka dari itu lakukanlah hal yang membuat dia bahagia. Dia amat sangat mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah. Dia pasti tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

Lelehan air mata Jungkook jatuh membasahi punggung tangan Baekhyun. Pemuda yang lebih tua mengusap air mata dipipi Jungkook dengan segera.

"Kau memiliki jurusan yang sama dengan Taehyung kan? Dia sangat ingin menjadi Dokter agar berguna untuk orang lain. Teruskan cita-citanya, Jungkook-ah."

Baekhyun mengulum senyum simpul, setidaknya ia yang lebih tua harus sedikit lebih kuat demi adiknya, ia kemudian beranjak dan menepuk ujung kepala Jungkook sebelum ia benar-benar mengilang dari hadapannya. Ia tak mau terlalu berlama-lama karena sungguh ini sangat menyiksanya.

Air mata Jungkook masih berjatuhan. Ia mengusapnya perlahan dan tersenyum paksa.

 _Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, hyung._

 _Maafkan aku yang terus menerus menangisi kepergianmu,_

 _aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung._

 **TBC**

 **Don't forget to review okay? Thank you ^^9**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **08 : Countless**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menyadarinya. Ia bodoh karena menutup matanya, mencoba berlari dari kenyataan. Sesedih, seterpuruk apapun, sekeras apapun ia meminta untuk Taehyung kembali, semua itu hanya sia-sia.

Taehyung tak akan kembali. Sampai kapanpun.

Ia tak akan pernah menyesal telah mengenal Taehyung, menjadi kekasihnya, menjadi sebagian dari hidupnya.

Jungkook akan selalu mengingat masa-masanya bersama Taehyung, menjadikannya pelajaran hidup, dan kenangan yang tak bisa dilupakan.

Maka dari itu, sekarang ia mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ralat, barang-barang pemberian Taehyung. Ia hanya akan menyimpan dan menjaganya dengan baik.

Jungkook hanya menyisahkan sebuah foto dirinya dan Taehyung yang memang sedari dahulu terpajang diatas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

Ia memandang foto itu lama, tersirat luka yang dalam diwajahnya, namun ia tersenyum. Semata-mata hanya untuk membuat kekasihnya juga ikut tersenyum jauh disana.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku yang terakhir untukmu, Tae."

Jungkook mengelus permukaan foto tersebut dengan sayang. Kemudian beranjak dan keluar dari kamarnya. Berpakaian rapi dengan membawa sebuah tas yang ia sampirkan di bahu.

Ibunya terkejut tatkala melihat anaknya sudah kembali. Dengan senyum merekah dan ia meminta maaf pada ibunya telah membuatnya khawatir. Jungkook berpamitan ingin menyelesaikan segala urusan yang ia tinggal kurang lebih 2 bulan belakangan dan ibunya hanya mengangguk dengan haru.

Jungkook akan berkunjung ke kampusnya, kemudian kerumah Taehyung. Kemarin ia menelpon ayah Taehyung dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia sengaja tidak merapikan kamar anaknya tersebut karena ia yakin, Jungkook lebih bisa dan ingin untuk melakukannya.

Ia disambut oleh seorang bibi yang sangat ia kenal, karena telah lama bekerja dirumah keluarga Kim. Ia tersenyum kala melihat kehadiran Jungkook.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tuan Jeon."

"Ah, bibi. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Wanita yang sudah mencapai kepala 5 tersebut terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan Jungkook memasuki kamar Taehyung.

"Saya hanya membersihkan kamar ini dari debu. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ada Tuan Seokjin berkunjung, beliau berkata bahwa ia mengambil sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada anda,"

Jungkook mengangguk dan memandang cincin yang melingkar manis dijari manis tangan kanannya.

Wanita tersebut berpamitan keluar, memberikan waktu untuk Jungkook mengitari kamar kekasihnya. Pemuda kelinci tersebut berjalan pelan kearah meja yang digunakan Taehyung untuk belajar. Jarinya mengusap pelan permukaan meja tersebut. Tanpa debu.

Matanya menangkap 2 bingkai foto. Satu adalah dirinya yang tersenyum sangat lebar dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, dan satu lagi adalah dirinya berdua dengan Taehyung.

"Kau memasang foto orang lain, tapi tidak dengan dirimu sendiri."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia membuka sebuah buku yang terdapat tulisan tangan Taehyung disana. Hatinya mencelos tatkala menyadari bahwa tulisan tersebut mirip dengan ceker ayam ( _heol)._

Ia beranjak menuju tempat tidur berwarna putih dengan motif daun hijau. Warna kesukaan pemuda alien tersebut. Jungkook duduk dipinggir kasur yang tak terlalu besar ukurannya itu, lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas sana.

Ia menutup matanya kala hidung menangkap aroma mint Taehyung yang sangat melekat dengan kuat disana. Membuatnya rindu pada sosok hangat sekaligus aneh yang selalu muncul dikepalanya.

"Hyung.. Aku rindu padamu.."

Jungkook merasa Taehyung ada disini. Bersamanya. Disampingnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak, bukan?

 _Jungkookie, hiduplah. Carilah seseorang yang jauh, jauh lebih baik dariku. Tapi jangan pernah lupakan aku, oke? Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu._

Dirasa mungkin Jungkook mulai gila saat ia mendengar suara tersebut dikepalanya. Ia terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar tanpa ijin.

 _Kau tahu? Aku memohon pada Tuhan jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku akan menikahimu. Bodoh kan? Hahaha_

Jungkook membuka matanya. Ia benar-benar gila mendengar itu. Apa sekarang ia sudah kehilangan akal lalu berhalusinasi yang tidak tidak?

 _Aku mencintaimu, Jungkookie. Selamat tinggal.. Sampai bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya._

Ia menegakkan punggung lalu menoleh kekanan dan kiri. Matanya melebar, suara tersebut mengiang ditelinganya. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Jungkook menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya, lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, hyung.."

Dengan itu ia beranjak dan mulai merapikan barang-barang Taehyung. Termasuk barang pemberiannya, lalu meletakkannya dalam sebuah kardus.

"Bibi, tolong simpan ini ya. Jangan dibuang. Barang-barang ini sangat berharga untuk Tae hyung. Kau bisa membersihkan kamarnya sekarang,"

Wanita paruh baya tersebut mengangguk sambil menerima sebuah kardus yang lumayan besar. "Oh iya satu lagi bi, aku mau yang satu ini untuk tetap dipajang, ya?"

Jungkook menuntuk sebuah figura yang berisikan fotonya dengan Taehyung tadi. Permintaan itu dituruti dengan anggukan. Saat Jungkook akan berpamitan pulang, disana nampak ayah Taehyung menghampirinya. Ia mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Halo, paman." Ia membungkuk hormat. Tuan Kim mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan. "Akhirnya kau datang. Kupikir kau tak akan pernah datang lagi, Jungkook-ah."

"Astaga, lihatlah. Kau menjadi sekurus ini." Tuan Kim memegang lengan Jungkook yang semakin kecil. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat tirus.

"Relakan Taehyung, ya? Biarkan dia bahagia bersama ibunya disana."

Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum paksa. "Paman.." Ia mendekat kemudian memeluk ayah dari kekasihnya tersebut. Suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

"Paman.. Taehyung pergi.." ia mendapat tepukan kecil dipunggung. Ia tak sanggup untuk tidak menangis, sudah berapa kali ia menangis? Tak terhitung. Itu menunjukkan bagaimana ia sangat mencintai pemuda alien tersebut.

"Ini kesempatanmu untuk bangun dan menyongsong hidup yang lebih baik, Jungkook-ah. Begitupula dengan paman."

Beruntungnya Taehyung mempunyai ayah yang sangat bijaksana dan baik. Jungkook merasa lebih tenang. Merasa seperti bebannya diangkat begitu saja.

.

Jungkook mengangguk mantap. Badannya tegap, ia melangkah dengan langkah pasti. Berharap dengan ini ia akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Gelar 'Dokter' tepat berada didepan matanya.

Ia tersenyum, tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri, kekasihnya yang sudah tenang disana, keluarganya, teman-temannya.

Sungguh, perjalanannya masih jauh. Ia akan menjadi orang sukses dimasa depan. Dan membanggakan orang tua juga orang-orang disekitarnya.

 **TBC**

 **Two chapters left : )))**

 **Don't forget to review okay? Thank you ^^9**


End file.
